


Reasons

by Shimmering_Sky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: But this only really covers episode 127, Felt like writing from Leo's POV after episode 128, Gen, Spoilers for that I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmering_Sky/pseuds/Shimmering_Sky
Summary: Anyone that would work to protect the devil had to be defeated. Even his own son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I get the weirdest inspiration for things.

The world had been destroyed by Zarc, and saved by Ray. Sakaki Yuya was a part of Zarc— _more_ than just  _one_ part, the Xyz fragment was within him as well. In order to protect the world—and he _would_ this time, he  _had_ to right his mistake so many others had died because of—Yuya had to be defeated in this Duel. And as long as that happened, then there was no way that Zarc could revive in the world he was trying to remake—the world where his daughter would exist once again.

So then why?! Why did his son insist on siding with the devil? Reiji had always taken after himself, a genius—a  _prodigy_ —he should be able to see that Yuya could not be trusted, that the only choice was to defeat Yuya here and now, and end the horrid legacy of Zarc. Yet, here his son stood, on the opposite side of the battlefield—next to the _devil_ , declaring that Yuya was his _friend_.

_Friend_.

As if _that_ would hold any power over Zarc. No, the Demon Duelist did not care about any that stood in his way. Reiji was a _fool_ if he thought that such a  _meaningless_ construct would prevent that _monster_ from attacking him once his power was revived. Not even Ray had been able to save him, before he fell completely into the pitch-black darkness. Her only choice had been to take those four cards and split herself into four alongside Zarc and the entire world.

_And if Ray could not get through to him, no one could._

Akaba Leo had no other choice.

"To return to the United World…"

Images of his home, from before it had been turned to ruin, flashed through his mind—for once, not haunting reminders of the past that morphed into nightmares just as he remembered them.

"To resurrect Ray…"

He loved both of his children, there was no doubt about that. But Ray had been taken from him so unfairly all those years ago—and he could finally bring her _back_. These four girls that shared his daughter's face—they just needed to return to one. His son stood in the way of that by siding with Yuya. Reiji needed to see the error of his ways—and he would do just that.

"I will bury Sakaki Yuya! I will cut down Reiji!"


End file.
